Love Me Love Me Not: TFATF PRELUDE
by MariesFictionFix
Summary: Once a job goes bad for Calleigh and her team she needs help ASAP. Then she hears about Torettos Team and quickly enlists them. Once Calleigh and Vince meet there's something heavy between them, but can Calleigh get over her recent trauma and let him in? With everything that's happening can they make it work? Or will it end in heartache? (P/S: This is the prelude to TFATF)
1. Chapter 1

Love Me Love Me Not

 _ **A/N**_ _: Realy quick this Fanfiction is set before and eventually during the first movie so just the characters from the original gang are in it. This is mainly a Vince/OC thing but there are other pairings. My main character is 21. Hope you enjoy!_

 _ **Summary**_ _: Once a job goes bad for Calleigh and her team she needs help ASAP. Then she hears about Torettos Team and quickly enlists them. Once Calleigh and Vince meet there's something heavy between them, but can Calleigh get over her recent trauma and let him in? With everything that's happening can they make it work? Or will it end in heartache?_

 _Set during and before The Fast and the Furious_

 _ **Prologue**_ :

"Come _on_ Jay." Rem whined from the other side of the table pushing the blueprints back to my brother, "This job is _easy_ money. These guys just want a couple of fast cars and they're willing to pay big bucks for the trade."

"They _don't_ just want fast cars, Rem." I narrowed my eyes at him leaning on the table with both arms stretched out across from him and Jay, "These _mob bosses_ want us to break into a rivals mansion and steal two cars full of _drugs_. How is that _easy money_?"

Sometimes I wondered if my boyfriend was in fact just _reckless_ or simply clueless. My twin brother is the leader of this little gang or cavalry- whatever you wanted to call it. He was a big guy at 6'2 with big muscles that he seemed to always show off with wifebeaters and jeans. He had dark blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes just like me. We basically looked the same other than the fact that I'm the cute one- _obviously_. Tattoos covered his arms and chest. Right now a scowl was spread across his face directed towards me. Probably due to my argument.

Jerimiah, Rem as we call him, is the guy you get to scoop out the best jobs and races we can get into. Mostly heist jobs though. He's my brothers best friend and my boyfriend. We didn't really hang around the races a lot unless we wanted to pick up on some extra cash or meet up with some clients. Rem was around Jays height and stature except maybe a little smaller. He was in a white t-shirt, jeans and was wearing a black hat. There was a tribute tattoo to his parents on his arm showing proudly. He was giving me an exasperated look.

"Babe. This is a piece of cake. We've done harder things before." This time he pushed the blueprints towards me, "The plan is fool proof. Owner isn't even going to be home." When I just simply raised a brow at him he raised one in return, "I've thought everything through. We can do this."

Ignoring him I looked to my brother, "Jay we can't go around pissing off mob bosses all the time! You don't think eventually they're going to come back for revenge?"

"Calleigh this is simple and easy like every other job. You handle the weapons and cars, Bruce handles security, and Rem and I get the goods. In and out. What's got you so worked up?" He leaned back in his chair, "even if they did try to retaliate we can handle it."

"Oh yeah?" I scoffed, "And what about Zoey? Can _she_ handle it?"

I was referring to our fifteen year old sister. Right now she was at school, thank god, and wasn't here for this. She understood what we did and knew it was to survive and make a living of some sorts but that didn't mean I wanted her in it! Hell no! If I had my way she'd be shipped off somewhere safe and far away from all of this. Jay and I are extremely close and very similar so we both got caught in this life really quick but neither of us wanted Zoey in it.

He narrowed his eyes, " _We_ can handle it for her. We're capable of that much. Now seriously I just need you to get everything ready, Calleigh. Stop worrying about this. We'll be fine."

I huffed and headed out to the garage to get some air. My brother really knew how to piss me off without even trying. And so did Rem! Granted, the both of them probably didn't know what bug was up my ass about this job but still. The truth is I think I just wanted out of all of this. Out of the shooting, killing, robbery, _everything_. The only things- or people actually, keeping me here are Zoey and Jay. Jays attitude just gets harder and colder each day. He's been like that ever since our parents left us. Zoe and I are really the only two that can see the soft side of him anymore. I know if I were to take off that side would probably be gone forever. It's not like I could take Zoey with me either. I wouldn't be able to take care of her on my own, and she wouldn't leave Jay anyway. Of course I'd miss Bruce and obviously Rem but I just didn't want to be stuck doing this forever. I loved Rem, of course I did with all my heart. We've been together for three years, but he'd never leave this life. It's in his blood and if I tried to leave it'd probably be the worst betrayal to him.

But right now it kept looking like if I didn't get out while I could I was going to end up in jail. Or worse; dead. How am I supposed to feel? What am I supposed to do?

In the middle of my inner storm I had popped the hood of my black 1967 Camaro R/S SS to look at the 383 small block with a 671 stage blower 3 stage nitrous system. Obviously as a racer you need to keep your car tight and fast though. Working on it made me a lot calmer too.

"What's got you so upset lately?" I herd Jay ask from the garage opening. He must've followed me out here.

"Nothing." I grumbled at him

"Calle, I know you better than that." He came over to lean on my car stopping me from what I was doing, "You've been wanting out for awhile haven't you?" He didn't sound disappointed kind of relieved actually, "Rem doesn't see it but I can every time we do a new job. Call it twin telepathy I guess." He chuckled lightly

"Jay. I'm not going anywhere." Sighing I looked up to him, "You're my brother. I'm not leaving."

"What if I _wanted_ you too?"

" _What_?"

He shook his head, eyes unreadable, "After this job we'll have a lot of money. Enough for you to take Zoey and get out. I want you too, Calleigh. Zoey needs to have a somewhat normal life. I know you guys love me, and I know you love Rem and Bruce, but even they know we can't keep doing this forever. I don't want you two dead or in jail." Sighing he smiled a little, "Rem might not get it at first but he'll come around. He loves you and I know he wants what's best. He just doesn't want to loose you."

"Jay-"

"It's settled. After we get the money you two can move down to LA into the house I have when I go down there. Not much, Rem and I bought it awhile ago, but it'll do for now. I have a guy out there who can keep an eye out for you two. His names Hector, he's an old racer buddy." He shut the hood of my car before I could even squeak out an objection, "Now all I need from you is too get the cars and the guns ready."

 _After the heist..._

Things got pretty rocky at the mansion but we ended up getting out alive with the two cars. My car on the other hand got away with a couple bullet holes. Poor thing. Jay, Rem, and Bruce all went to go make the drop with the mob boss. Leaving me to go home and make sure Zoey was alright. She never liked waiting at home when there was a job. My body was pretty sore when I got home but other than that I didn't have any injuries. I stripped out of the black t-shirt and jeans I had on, carefully taking off all the knife and gun holsters I had placing them in my duffle bag, and changed into shorts with a plain black tank and put the bags of weapons in my car before restrapping my gun.

Zoey was already in the kitchen cooking, like always. She loved to cook. I'm pretty sure that's what she's going to end up doing. At fifteen my sister was already gorgeous. She had long dark blonde hair that fell in curls down her back, long legs, and dark blue eyes that lit up her face. She was the spitting image of Jay. When I walked in she gave me a smile.

"Hey Calle." She turned the burners off and started putting everything on the table, "How did it go? You look a little worn out."

I shrugged, "We're alive, right?" I winked, "Thats all that matters."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say."

"Listen. I talked to Jay." I looked at her, "He wants us too take off after this."

She stiffened, "What?"

"Wants us to go down to LA, start fresh." I sighed, "This will be a good change Zo. I'm tired of all of this. And Jay and I want you to have something normal for a change."

The hope flooded in her eyes but she was still stiff, "But what about you and Rem?"

I averted my gaze, "He's so not happy with my decision. Barely talking to me now but eventually he'll come around."

She shook her head sadly, "Calleigh, this is- I can't ask you to do that. As much as I want to I can't. You love him."

"I do love him. But I love you more. And I don't want you to end up in this." I hugged her, "Don't worry about it. This will all work out eventually."

The guys all barreled through the door rowdy like always. Jay threw the duffle bags with the money on the chair beside me before sitting in front of us. Bruce went straight for the food an Rem went straight for the living room. He hasn't talked to me since I told him we were leaving.

Jay gave me a smile, "That's for you two. We'll head out tonight." He motioned to the living room, "Give him time. I talked to him. He knows this is for the best."

Bruce sat down beside Jay, "He's just being Rem. Having a shit fit." He shrugged, "Mad because he didn't see this coming."

"I'll talk to him again." I got up but Jay caught my wrist

"Don't." He shook his head, "You'll just make it harder for him. Wait till he comes to you."

That never came though. We packed up the stuff we wanted to bring with us and piled it into my car. The guys were going to escort us to the house. Jay, Rem, and Bruce piled into their cars and Zoey and I followed in mine. We were all on our way to the garage to pick some more things up when something slammed into the side of my car flipping us. Both of our bodies slammed around painfully before the car stopped moving. The car hit us on my side but and I felt searing pain all around. Black spots were dancing across my vision and there was a searing pain on my thigh and forehead. Looking down I seen blood covered my leg and I could taste it in my mouth. Pushing the pain out if my mind I turned to Zoey. She was crying, had a bunch of cuts, but seemed okay. Nothing fatal it seemed. Turning I kicked the window out with my good leg. Not as hard as it sounds since the thing was half broken anyway.

"Zoey can you walk? Are you okay?" I croaked out

She nodded silently taking off her seatbelt and following me out the window. Looking around I noticed all hell breaking loose. Bruce's car was t-boned by an escalade and the one that hit us was flipped on its side. That wasn't the worst part though. There were some pretty big mean looking guy exiting. They had really big bad guns too. One of them lifted theirs up to us.

"Oh shit!" I grabbed onto Zoey and launched us behind the flipped escalade just before a shower if bullets erupted

It was a good thing I put my holsters back on. Quickly I grabbed my titanium Smith & Weston and opened fire on the first guy that came close. Turning to Zoey I grabbed her up, "Stay close to me! We need to find the guys."

Scanning around I quickly found their cars. Grabbing her hard we made a break for them. Her arm was thrown away from and I herd her huff when she hit the pavement. Turning I saw a burly looking man standing before me. I recognized him from the house. He looked pissed.

Before I could even lift my gun he charged me sending us both to the ground. Leaning up he sent a punch to my face making the black spots reappear. My knee shot up nailing him in the groin hard. I clawed his face until he shot back from me angrily giving me the time I needed to retrieve my gun and shoot him down. I was painfully trying to regain my breath when I felt someone come over to me bringing me up. I would've struggled if I didn't recognize Rems scent.

He pulled me to him both hands on my face looking at me worriedly, "Are you okay? Are you guys hurt?"

"We're fine." I huffed letting him lead Zoey and I away, "I killed him. Where's Jay?"

"He and Bruce-" there were more gunshots then suddenly Rem stopped in his tracks

Confused I turned back to him, "Rem?" My eyes widened as I seen the red on his shirt. He fell to the ground gasping and I herd Zoey let out a scream. I ran to his side trying to keep the tears at bay, "Oh god, oh god, oh god. No, _please_ no."

He brought his hand up to his face looking at the blood confused before looking to me, "Run Calleigh!"

"I'm not leaving you here!" Shaking my head furiously I turned to Zoey, "Help me get him up!" With my injured leg I needed her help

When she bent down to help me there was more gun fire from the opposite side. Id be damned if I was going to leave him here to die. _He is not going to die_. I'm going to get him out of here. His breathing was shallow and I herd him groan but he was starting to try and walk with his arms around the both of us. When we made it behind Jays car Rem collapsed on the ground not being able to walk anymore. Quickly I took off the thin hoodie I was wearing and pressed it against his stomach earning a pained hiss.

"Sorry. Shit," I looked around panicked and didn't see Jay or Bruce.

"What do we do, Calleigh?" Zoey whimpered from beside me crying, "We can't lift him in the car by ourselves!"

"Leave! You have to go before you get hurt." Rems hand grasped my arm tightly, "Now Calleigh!"

"Rem, _shut up_!" I barked at him, "I am _not_ leaving you! Just let me think!"

More gun shots sounded, closer than before, and Bruce ran to us from the left. He was breathing heavily and sweating but he didn't look like he was hurt. My brother wasn't with him. He looked to us and then down to Rem.

"Fuck!" He cursed opening the back door to Jays blue 69 Camaro, "Help me get him in here."

Once we got him in the back seat I turned to Bruce eyes blaring, "Where's Jay?" He didn't look me in the eyes, "Bruce!"

"Listen, you need to calm down." He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders, "I promise I'll tell you everything when we meet up at the safe house but right now Zoey and Rem need you to be sane okay?" When I nodded he pushed me towards the car, "Good. Follow me then."

Zoey ended up having to drive so I could help keep pressure on Rems wound. Jay and I both taught her how to drive our cars so she knew what she was doing. Besides the guys that attacked us were either dead or gone. I could only hope Jay was meeting us at the safe house.

Rem was laying out in the back seat and I was kneeling on the floor beside him trying to keep pressure to his gun shot wounds on his stomach. He coughed roughly sending blood spewing out of his mouth. By this time I was starting to lose hope and tears were pouring down my face. He was getting paler and paler as his breathing was swallowing.

He tried to give me a small smile, "Stop crying, baby." He brought his hand up to my cheek, "You'll get through this."

"I'm not worried about myself you _idiot_." I scoffed, "I'm worried about _you_."

"Aren't you always?" His finger caressed down my jawline to my lips, "You're so beautiful Calleigh."

I simply took his hand and kissed his palm, "You're still a charmer even in this situation." I shook my head smiling sadly

He chuckled lightly, "Remember when we went to the beach, just the two of us, a few years ago? And you were so petrified to go in the water when I wanted to surf?"

I scoffed playfully at the memory, "There are _sharks_ in the ocean! No matter how fun surfing looks _those_ things are scarier." I rolled my eyes at him, "Besides, if I remember correctly, you convinced me to do it."

He frowned, "I felt like shit when you wiped out that first time. Until you started laughing at me."

"You looked so cute with that worried expression. I couldn't help myself. Plus, wiping out was kind of fun."

"That was the day I knew I'd fallen in love with you. When I knew you were the only thing that mattered to me." Once again he brought his hand up to my face, "I'm so sorry I never got to show you how much you mean to me. I'm sorry I never got to give you something better than this life."

" _Jeremiah Cortez stop talking like your going to die_! You're not! You're going to be okay and then you can show me whatever you want. I'm not going anywhere." I looked deep into his eyes, "Do you remember what you told me that day to convince me to surf with you?" He nodded, "You said that you'd never let anything happen to me. That you'd always be there to protect me and catch me when I fall. Well you can't do that if you give up and die! Hold on, okay? I love you, I don't want to lose you!"

"I love you too, Calleigh." My heart was breaking to pieces as I watched his eyes struggle to stay open, "I love you more than anything. I'll always be here with you." He looked up to me seriously, "Kiss me."

Without a second thought I kissed him until he didn't kiss me back.

Hours later I found myself sitting on the back porch of the safe house with my arms on my knees. I was still in my white tank and jeans that were covered in mine and Rems blood. The wound on my thigh was bandaged, but I couldn't bring myself to change. Flashes of Rem kept running through my head. And Jay. They're both dead. Bruce said Jay died saving him. I can't believe this is happening. I have to kill the bastards that murdered them. I have to.

Getting up I ran off to the bathroom to wash the blood off and change. After that I started to grab all of the clothes I had at this house, all of my weapons, and piled them into my brothers car. Bruce and Zoey decided right then that they were going to come outside.

Zoey ran up to me confused, "Calleigh! Where are you going?"

"To LA." I slammed the door shut looking to her i softened bringing her into a hug, "Zoey, don't cry."

"Why do you have to leave now?" She hugged me tightly, "Are you coming back?"

"Of course, Zoey. I'm not abandoning you. I- I just need time." I pulled her back, "Jays my twin, Zo. I feel like something's missing from me. Two of the most important and closest people to me are dead. I have to do something..." I looked to her sadly, "He's looked out and been there for us our entire lives."

She nodded and went back beside Bruce who looked worried, "I'll go with you-"

"No. You need to stay here with her. Protect her. For me, Jay and Rem. Okay?" He didn't look convinced, "I'll be fine, Bruce. Jay and Rem taught me everything i need to know, and I'll call you two every night okay?"

Bruce walked me over to the car and whispered, "What are you planning on doing?"

I shrugged avoiding his gaze, "Jay has a friend out there. I think he could be some help."

"What? Are you just going to barge in there and try to shoot down one of the biggest mobs?" He scoffed, "Huh?"

"No. Of course not! Well maybe." I sighed shaking my head, "I don't know. All I do know is that I can't sit here and move on with my life acting like this didn't happen. I can't let them die like that. I won't."

"Calle-"

I gave him one last hug before getting in the car, "I'll call you when I get there."


	2. Chapter 2

I made it to the house Friday night around seven. It was pretty big and nice actually. Of course it had all of Jays preferences for furniture so it was pretty boyish but I can live with that for now. I'm not changing anything in here though. Doesn't feel right. Quickly I changed into short red shorts, a blue see through chiffon shirt with a black bra, and flip flops. Rems tree of life pendent hung from its leather chain around my neck and was resting on my breasts. For protection I had a concealed hip hugger holster under my jeans holding my baby Desert Eagle 9mm and my Smith & Weston in the front and my Baretta 92sf compact in the back. Above that strapped around my waist, under my shirt as well, was a knife holster concealing my wasp knife. I had a leather jacket on so no one could tell first glance I was packing as much as I was. I did however have the floral leather gun holder Jay got me for my birthday strapped to my belt for all to see. My Kimber 1911 was strapped securely into it. I'm pretty positive no one would mess with me, or even think of it, once they got sight of that gun in my holster. It didn't matter if they seen the others or not. That gun was enough to send anyone running away with their tail between their legs. Not the average racer outfit but I liked it. Plus I'm not an average racer. Grabbing my keys I headed out. Bruce knew this Hector guy too so he gave me the address to the street races Jay sometimes went too with him. I obviously was going to need help getting revenge on these pricks and Hector was my first go to person. Jay trusted him for a reason right?

As it pulled up to the races I admired how big it was. I mean the races where I'm from get pretty big but not nearly as much as this. Cars were lined up for miles and the crowd was freakin huge. Deciding to park in the front I pulled up to a slicked green civic with a popped hood showing off his NOS. The guy was a skinny white guy surrounded by skeezy looking woman. Smirking I walked away pretty confident he wasn't going to participate in the actual races tonight.

I was too busy eyeing the scene before me to realize someone had come up to my side, "Haven't seen you around here before."

Looking to my left I seen a bald man a little taller than me with a mustache, "It's a big place. You might not remember me."

He smiled as he ran his eyes over my body apprehensively, "I'm pretty sure I'd remember you." He gestured to my Kimber, "It's not every night a gorgeous girl shows up packing that much heat in a holster."

I smirked at him, "Your pretty mouthy for someone who knows what this gun can do."

His eyebrows scrunched together the moment I smirked. He seemed a bit taken aback but not by my comment, "Any chance you're related to Jay Cameron?"

"He's my twin." I raised a brow, "Why?"

"I'm Hector." He beamed at me sticking his hand out, "I've herd a lot about you. The other sister too. Jay never shuts up about you guys. Neither does Rem. Guys head over heels for you." His eyes darted around so he didn't see that I stiffened at the mention of them, "They here? Haven't seen em in a few months."

Immediately I saddened.

"What?"

"Jays not here. That's why _I'm_ here actually." He looked puzzled so I continued, "A few nights ago we pulled a job on a mob boss. The _De Luca_ mob to be exact. They came after us and now they're both _dead_."

"Shit." He swallowed, "The De Lucas are some hard core mob bastards. They don't fuck around. I've only heard about them I've never done any races or jobs with them. The De Lucas only deal with a select few." He cursed shaking his head, "So why are you here in LA? I know LA's where their home base is but you aren't thinking of going after them right?"

"Thought maybe you'd have an idea or know _someone_ who could help me." I shook my head, "I can't just leave it like this. They killed my brother, my boyfriend, recked our cars, and stole our money. I'm not letting it go down like that. That money was for our sister."

Before he could reply five cars entered shaped into a large V. They all drove up to the front and parked. Whoever these people were I knew they were important. All eyes were on them right now. A cute muscular bald guy stepped out of the first car and met up with the pretty tomboy Latina that stepped out of the second car. Three other guys joined the two. One a shifty looking blonde, the second a punkish looking guy, and the third was yet another gorgeous buff guy. When I say gorgeous I mean gorgeous. He turned and we locked eyes. A small smirk played on my lips as I thought about how much fun he'd be in bed. My face flushed and I looked away. It had barely been days since Rem died! I can't be thinking this stuff! I need to focus.

Hector, totally oblivious to my inner turmoil, turned to me, "I'll help you- no charge. I have an idea who could help us out a bit." He eyes me and then my brothers car, "You any good at racing? Better than Jay?"

I laughed, "Of course I'm good at racing. Better than Jay. Haven't lost yet."

He smiled mischievously, "That's what I wanted to hear." Motioning for me to follow him he started off towards the group.

They all smiled at us as we walked up. Hector slapped hands with the bald one, "Dom, man, you racin tonight?"

"Nah, not tonight." He pointed to the guy I had been staring at earlier, who was currently staring at me, "Vince is though."

"Okay." He smiled over to me, "This is Calleigh Cameron. Calleigh this is Dominic Toretto. Her brothers an old friend of mine. She wants in."

Dom looked over to me smirking, "You don't look like a racer."

I nodded to my car, "Let's have my car and my _racing_ skill decide that."

"Good ol American Muscle. Nice choice." He laughed, "Maybe Vince will have some competition this time."

Vince scoffed as he leaned in his car, "Please. You think _she_ can beat _me_? A newbie? They don't call us the Kings of the races for nothing."

"Actually they call _Dom_ the King of the races, V." The woman added with an amused smile

"Besides," I smirked up at him, "You think you can really even _try_ beating me with a Maxima? You have no idea what your in store for sweet heart."

He was about to sneer something back at me but one of the other guys, the punk looking one, came over to my side and put his arm around my shoulders, "You'll have to excuse Vince. He's an ass a lot of the time. I'm Leon, that's Jesse and Letty. I hope you know we're all rooting for you to put him in his place."

"Aren't you suppose to be on _his_ side?" I laughed

He shrugged, "You're cuter."

Rolling my eyes I looked over to Dom, "What are the stakes?"

"Three thousand buy in winner takes all." Letty answered leaning into him as he put his arm around her, "Youll be racing against Vince and two other guys. I'm assuming your taking Hectors place?"

Hector shrugged, "I'm fine with it."

Pursing my lips I took two wads of cash out, "Make it a five thousand buy in and you got yourself a race." I looked over to Vince and winked. He crossed his arms but nodded, "And," I continued shifting my eyes to Dom, " _You_ owe me a favor."

"A _favor_?" Vince scoffed

"You're pretty ballsy for a new girl." Leon laughed from beside me

"You might want to take her up on it, Dom." Hector explained, "Trust me."

Dom shrugged, "Fine. Let's see what you got."

It ended up being a race between just Vince and I. I doubt it was because I increased the money. I think it's because everyone could sense the tension between us. Not that I minded. The money doesn't matter. What matters is the favor. If this is the Dominic Toretto I'm thinking of he knows what he's doing. Jays told me about a few of the jobs this guys pulled off.

He was ahead of me for most of the race. I did manage to get in front of him for awhile though until he pressed on his NOS. Too soon in my opinion. Ended badly for him too. I pressed my NOS shooting myself to the front and winning last minute. I skidded to a stop so our cars were parked in front of each other.

Grinning I bounced out of my car like a kid in a candy store. It's been awhile since I've been in a race I had actual competition with. This was a close one. Almost thought he had me. Once I was standing in front of him I smirked, "Pay up punk."

"I don't know how you did that but you barely won." He shoved the money at me, "Last minute."

"A wins a win, sweet heart." I grinned at him again and he softened at me; man this guy is hot.

"She's right, V." Dom laughed coming up to us, he looked surprised, "I honestly wasn't expecting you to win. Vince is one of the best. Who taught you how to drive like that?"

"Family, friends, myself." I shrugged his question off, "Now about that favor..."

I didn't want to get into how I learned to drive like that. If I did I'd probably break down and that wasn't really the image you want potential partners to see you with. Jay was the first one to show me how to race, in his old car back when we were both 16. After he met Rem we both got a lot better. Jay and Rem are- _were_ some of the best racers I know. It was a pleasant surprise when all the practice and races I'd been doing helped me surpass them in skill. Just barely though.

"What is it?" Letty raised her brow crossing her arms she smirked at Vince, "You want his car?"

" _Pass_." I snickered

"What's wrong with my car, Blondie?" When I rolled my big blue eyes he grinned at me, "Don't let that win get in your head. I'll get you next time."

"Sure you will." I giggled then shifted to Toretto, "I want to talk about running a job with you. On the De Luca mob. Big pay out in the end but I can't do it by myself."

Nodding he locked eyes with Letty then back to me. Before he could answer sirens were herd, "If you're interested find me."

We all scattered and took off. Hector said something about going to Dom's for an after party but I wasn't really in a party mood. I'll go find Toretto tomorrow and explain more to him but for now I just needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up and dressed into ripped Jean short shorts, plain tight black tank, and my Kimber strapped to my side. My brothers car needed a little tune up so I grabbed his tools, opened the garage, laid on the bench, and rolled underneath the car to get started. After I finished underneath I moved so I was bent over the top fixing the NOS.

"Where I'm standing, this is a _great_ view." I herd Vince's voice behind me followed by another chuckle

"Couldn't agree more." Leon added

Turning I seen Vince, Leon and Dom all watching me with smirks. Putting the hood down I turned to them, "It's not nice to sneak up on a girl with a gun you know."

"We'll keep that in mind." Dom smiled, "We were actually coming to talk to you about the job you mentioned before the pigs showed up."

Nodding I started to put the tools away and wipe down the grease, "Figured. I was going to come find you later on but since your here you've saved me the trip. What do you wanna know about it?"

"What we would need to _do_ for starters." Vince walked over so he was leaning on the car next to me, "How big the payout is and what _you_ get out of it."

"Something tells us this is personal." Leon added

" _Something_ being _Hector_ right?" They all looked at each other, "Right. Of course. Well my old team and I pulled a job on the De Lucas. We swiped two cars filled with drugs and traded it with a rival mob for half a million. Safe to say the De Lucas weren't happy about that. Somehow they found us, attacked us, took the half a million we got from the other mob, and two people got killed. We can split the money. Taking them out is a good bonus to your rep."

"They killed people that meant a lot to you." Vince commented eyeing me close as I fiddled with Rems old necklace that hung around my neck, "So that means you want revenge. And _that_ means you're going to get yourself killed."

I turned my sharp gaze onto him, "They _murdered_ my boyfriend and my twin brother. Of course I'm _pissed_. _Of course I want revenge_. But I'm not stupid! There's one me and a whole mob of them! I'm not about to march in there and start shooting even if I do have you guys on my side."

"We understand that." Dom softened, "But the De Lucas are worse than anyone right now. If we do this job we have to make sure that you won't pull any stupid stunts."

"You know like running _gun first_ charging straight for Jerry De Luca himself." Leon smiled slightly referring to the leader of the mob

My mouth dropped, "Wait... So your actually going to help me?"

"What?" Vince nudged me slightly, "Surprised we said yeah to half a million dollars?"

I rolled my eyes laughing at him, "Surprised you said yes to my personal problem."

"If it was my sister or Letty I'd be doing the same thing." Dom explained then motioned with his head causing Vince to move towards him, which saddened me for some reason, "I want you to follow us to my shop. Think you might fit in well there. You interested?"

"Like a _job_?" I asked completely caught off guard, "As a _mechanic_?"

"Yeah and racer. Obviously if you can beat _me_ you need to be teamed up with us." Vince smirked as he walked over to Doms car

Dom laughed as he opened the door, "You just gonna stand there or you gonna drive?"

It has been a few weeks since I've come to LA and things were pretty good. We were trying to find the best way to pull a job on the De Lucas. Ever since the last one my team pulled they've upped their security. Like times 10. Twice as many guards everywhere and the boss never leaves without a group of men with him. I call my sister and Bruce every night to let them in on what's happening and I can tell she really wants to come down here with me but it's not safe. As much as I miss them I need to make sure she's safe. Bruce is still highly against this. He thinks I'm crazy with grief or something and I need to come back. Which maybe I am- or maybe I'm in shock. I don't know but what I do know is I need revenge.

In the meantime I've been working at Doms garage as his mechanic and driving in a few races to make some extra cash. Vince and I have been spending some time together too. Not like sexually or anything but we've been getting close. He's not really an asshole with me like he is with everyone else. Seeing the sweet side of him was refreshing and confusing for me because of Rem. Vince has made it known multiple times that he was interested but my guilt was stopping me from doing anything. He's not a shy guy and I'm not a shy girl but It just doesn't feel right when my boyfriend and my brother just died like a month ago.

Usually Dom would have me tune up his cars and the guys because I knew the best ways to work with the NOS. Right now though I was working on a clients civic. Some how this guy royally fucked his engine up so this was going to be a timely job. Either that or he pulled this shit straight from the junkyard.

My station was set up across from Letty's, who I surprisingly have gotten close too. She and I instantly hit it off. I had on my jumpsuit with my hair pinned up and was looking under the hood. My belt, with my Kimber, was perched onto a chair beside my tool box. Seriously never went anywhere without it.

The client, Alex, was standing beside his car looking at the engine and then back at me pleadingly. He looked like he was a few years older than me, pretty cute, but obviously clueless to cars, "So what's the diagnosis? Can I ever drive it again?"

"You got a lot of tedious problems here man. Your engine won't start because you've got corroded battery cables, and your fuel filters clogged like big time. The blue exhaust smoke is coming from an engine oil leak that I need to find. You got spark plugs _and_ wires that are worn out _and_ damaged. It keeps overheating because the cooling fans broken, so is the radiator hose, and you got a coolant leak." Crossing my arms I eyed him, "Not to mention all of the other problems with it we discussed yesterday. You _seriously_ dropped the ball when it came to keeping up with maintenance."

He groaned, "I know! Im just not a car person. Too busy for all of that so I guess I just let it get bad. It's- it's really not even my car. My dad had it for awhile and he left it to me. _Can you fix it_? It kind of means a lot to me."

"It'll take a minute but yeah. Not impossible just tedious." Giving him a smile I walked over to my tools to get started

"Thanks! I really appreciate it, Calleigh." He gave me his best smile, "You know I'm not use to mechanics being so pretty. Usually they look like-"

" _Like what_?" Letty interrupted as she came in and walked over to us, "Better think before you answer, _pretty boy_."

He swallowed, "I just meant I'm not use to having an _attractive_ mechanic work on my car. Just appreciating my good luck here."

Letty rolled her eyes at me as I chuckled and started working on his car, "Damn. I don't think you're use to having _any_ mechanic work on your car. What, did you wait 5 years before getting a tune up?" She scoffed, "And you even managed to burn out the engine prime time."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a fuck up." He sighed, "But Calleigh's my _savior_. If you fix this I owe you _big_ time."

"More like big _money_ , pretty boy." Letty replied for me as she walked over to her station

"Well that too." He clears his throat, "I was actually going to ask you something before I left."

"And what's that?" To be honest I wasn't really paying attention. Once I get into my zone it's hard to pull me out of it. Pursing my lips I looked to him, "You should think about fully remodeling this car. Find the right people you could make it look brand new. Like it did when your dad first bought it."

Nodding he shrugged, "maybe you could do it. We could discuss it over dinner tomorrow?"

"This ain't a place to pick up chicks, _pipsqueak_." Vince growled from behind him, causing the both of us to jump, "Take that shit to the burbs where you came from."

Me because I didn't even see him come in. I was too wrapped up in scrapping the parts of the car to notice. Alex was apparently to caught up in trying to ask me out to notice. Which was disturbing enough. Looking over I could see Letty smirking from her car. She was enjoying this awkward little moment.

"I didn't-"

"Customers aren't supposed to be back here anyway." He sneered, "We'll call when the cars done." When he still didn't move Vince growled, "Beat it." He jumped, nodded, and took off.

Rolling my eyes at vince I shook my head, "Well _that_ was unnecessary. He was just-"

"Being a creep." He glared, "So what? Now your fucking your customers or something?" He scoffed, "Nice."

" _Excuse me_?" I squeaked dropping my tools to the ground, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?! That I'm some kind of whore or something?"

"So tell me, exactly how much semen do you have to swallow to become that stupid?" He crossed his arms and glowered at me bitterly

My face went red with shock and anger. What the hell is wrong with him today? He's never said shit like this to me before!

"Seriously Vince, if you _bitched_ any more id think you were on your rag or something." I scoffed, "What crawled up and died in your ass? Huh?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying flirting or _fucking_ with the customers won't make you a better mechanic. Why don't you try _doing your job_ and not the customer?"

"All I heard was ' _Blah, Blah, Blah, I'm an asshole_.' Now," I pushed him back, " _Get the fuck out of my face_."

"Okay. Okay." Letty came over and stepped in between us, "Seriously you two done making out now? If Dom hears any of this shit he'll blow a gasket. Calm down."

Scoffing Vince turned and nearly ran Leon and Jesse over as he stormed out of the garage. Picking up the tools I dropped I looked to Letty scowling, "what the hell was that about?"

"What's wrong with V?" Leon asked coming over to us, "He was in _less_ of an asshole mood earlier."

"Yeah he was pretty excited about a new injector system I was going to install today." Jesse walked over to his station but looked to me curiously, "What happened?"

"Calleigh happened." Letty laughed, "She won't give Vince the time of day."

Grumbling I started on the car again, "If he thinks calling me a _whore_ is going to help him out then he's an idiot."

"He got jealous." Letty explained, "Jealousy and anger aren't his best _qualities_."

"Why'd he get jealous?" Leon asked surveying Alex's car then nodded, " _oh_ it's because of that guy that was here yesterday about this junk car huh? Probably hitting on you again."

" _Again_?" I turned to him curiously, "What are you talking about?"

"From the moment he came in here last week he's been hitting on you, dude." Leon rolled his eyes at me

At first he and Vince were both hitting on me but as Leon and I got to know each other we became more like siblings. Which was nice because I was always upset about Jay. Dom and his crew were quickly becoming like a second family. Hopefully when all this De Luca business was over I could bring Zoey down here to meet them. She'd love Mia and she'd probably be in heaven with all the boys. _Maybe I shouldn't bring her down here then_...

" _No he hasn't_." Wiping the grease off my hands I raised a brow, "He came down here for his _car_ not for _me_."

"Maybe at first. Jesse was supposed to fix it up but once he seen you bent over the top of Dom's car he asked to switch to you." He laughed at my expression of irritation, "Smooth, I know. What's even _more_ funny is that _every time_ he tries to ask you out you're too zoned out too notice. You've ignored him every time until today but I guess V interrupted before you could answer."

"Vince does notice though." Jesse added from his car, "And he gets even more pissed off every time it happens."

Rolling my eyes I took off the overalls I was wearing revealing my tight Jean shorts and tight button up grey shirt. It was buttoned half way so it stopped just above my black bra. "Vince is crazy if he thinks I'd give that guy a chance. He doesn't even know how to change his own oil."

"I think he's more pissed you won't give _him_ a chance, Calle." Letty chuckled from under her car

"Ugh. Whatever. I'll be back."

Walking i stormed out of the shop and to the Diner where Mia was working. That's where Vince and the guys usually are at if they aren't at the shop. If Vince had been there I probably would've laid him out a new one. He wasn't there though. Mia was the only one and she was behind the counter finishing up some homework. She looked up and smiled when she seen me.

"Just missed him." She nodded at the door, "He sped off a few minutes ago probably heading back to the shop or the house. Seemed pretty pissed at you though."

Grumbling I took a seat across from her, "Yeah well he's crazy."

"Something about you going out with a _pansy pretty boy_?" She stuck her hands up, "His words not mine."

"That's not even true! He's getting all worked up over _nothing_! Some client keeps asking me out but it's not like I'm going to say _yes_." Shaking my head I looked at her sadly, "I can't say yes to Vince either though."

"Calleigh, I may not personally know your brother or your last boyfriend, but I do know they'd want you to be happy." She put her hand over mine, "And I know Rem would want you to move on and be as happy as you can be. Everyone sees how you light up when you're with him, even he does, why not just give him a chance?"

"Because... It's- if we _were_ to get together I'm afraid it would just be a rebound or a fling or something. I really like him." Groaning I put my head on the table, "Like a lot a lot. I'm such a shitty person. Instead of trying to figure out a way to the De Lucas or mourning over my dead brother and boyfriend I'm worrying about a new guy. A new, hot, amazing, _short tempered_ , infuriating guy!"

"Maybe that's what you need right now." I looked at her curiously and she shrugged, "You've been obsessing over the De Lucas or throwing yourself into the shop and at races. When you're not doing those things you're moping around all sad. Unless Vince is there. You need a break, and to have a good time. You need something _good_ to look forward too."

Sighing I nodded, "You might be on to something Mia." Smiling I leaned up to hug her, "I don't know if I'd be able to get on sanely without you here. You remind me of my little sister back home. You two would get along like besties if she was here."

"Why isn't she down here then?"

"Too dangerous!" I explained, "I'll bring her down here when I know she's safe. For now she stays home with Bruce. You going to the races tonight?"

"Yeah _Dom's_ racing tonight." She rolled her eyes as she started to clean up, "You're going right?"

"Maybe." I shrugged, "Need some time to think so I'll probably just meet up with you guys at the party."

She nodded and went back to cleaning as I walked out to my car. It was getting late so I knew the guys and Letty probably closed up the shop and were at the house getting ready for the races. Deciding to skip out I drove down to the beach. Heading down I perched up on a rock looking out to the ocean.

Pulling out my cell I dialed a familiar number, "Hey Calle."

"Zo," I smiled, "How's it going down there?"

"The usual. We miss you. Bruce doesn't really know how to get on without Jay or Rem. Or you for that matter." She sighed, "Are you coming back anytime soon?"

"Probably not. We still haven't found a way into the De Lucas circle." I cleared my throat, "Zo I have a... _Dilemma_.."

" _Dilemma_?" She asked curiously, "Why do I have the feeling this is about the new guy you always talk about?"

"I don't _always_ talk about him." She laughed, "Shut up."

"What's the problem, Sis?"

"I think I really like him."

"Okay... Not hearing the problem."

"Hey, Zo, remember _Rem_?" I said sarcastically, "The man I've been in love with for like _ever_."

"Calleigh... Rems _dead_. _He's gone_." She said softly, "You need to move on. You were already... _Moving on_ even before he died."

" _What_?"

"You wanted to _leave_ , remember?" She sighed, "Calle, what your feeling, I think it's just guilt because you blame yourself for Rem and Jay dying. Rem... He would want you to be _happy_."

"Not this soon-"

" _Yes_. Calleigh if it feels right it feels right." She got quiet for a bit, "So does it feel _right_?"

"I don't know. I haven't- we haven't-" I stopped talking getting quiet, "I'm just-"

"Scared." I could almost hear her nodding, "I know. It's how you were when you first started seeing Rem. Just follow your heart. You'll know what's right."

Taking a deep breath I smiled, "Okay. Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right!" She giggled, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure. Love you, Zo."

"Love you too, Calle."

Smiling I hung up. She always made me feel better. Somehow always new what to say. Getting up I headed over to Doms where the party was now in full blast. Walking in I seen Letty and Leon sitting on the floor drinking a beer, playing a video game, their normal after race ritual. Dom was laughing at something Jesse was saying and Vince wasn't in site.

Mia squealed and came over to me, "You came! I was beginning to think you ditched out. Went home or something."

Rolling my eyes I smiled at her, "Of course I came. I wouldn't leave like that. Just needed a little space." Looking around at the crowd I frowned, "Where's Vince?"

"He's upstairs moping in his bedroom." Doms voice boomed from beside me, when I turned to him he grinned, "He's pretty upset about you."

"I swear he's more sensitive than a woman sometimes." I rolled my eyes

"More upset over what _he_ said to you than Alex." Dom shrugged, "You know-"

"That he didn't mean it?" I nodded, "I know. I suppose _you_ think we should _get together_ or whatever too huh?"

"I think it might be a good idea if _you_ think it might be a good idea." He smiled and swigged his beer, "You never know."

"Enough talk." Mia piped pushing me a little, "Go talk to him."

Shaking my head I headed upstairs a bit nervous. _Ugh. I hope I know what I'm getting myself into_. Stopping at his door I tentatively knocked before opening it and stepping through. He was lying on his bed, _shirtless might I add_ , just staring up at the ceiling. He looked over to me when I came in but stayed laying down. I leaned on the dirt once I closed it and stared at him.

"Didn't see you at the races." He locked eyes with me, "Thought you took off."

"No. Just went to the beach." I shrugged coming over to sit next him, "Had some things I needed to think about."

Nodding he gently brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "About earlier-"

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it." Laughing a little I rolled my eyes, "I'm starting to think we just _live_ to drive each other crazy."

He smiled, "No. What drives me crazy is other guys falling all over you."

Looking deep into his eyes I tried to squash any fear or guilt I had, "And whys that?"

"You _know_ why."

"I- I need you to say it. To tell me. _Show me_. Make it _real_." Shaking my head I tried to stop the tears from falling, "This is hard for me Vince. The last man I loved- he's _dead_. My family is broken. There's pieces of me missing that I- I have _no idea_ if I can ever get back, but when we're together I don't feel that way. I can't explain it."

Grabbing my neck he pulled me down and crashed his lips with mine. Fireworks exploded around me. It started out slow caring and loving but soon exploded into passion. Deepening the kiss I moved so I was straddling him, my hands roaming his chest. _You could guess what happened next_...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, around 5, I awoke, _naked obviously_ , pressed up against Vince's chest securely in his arms. It felt right that's for sure. Like I should've been here all along. Being as careful and quiet as I could I slipped out of his grasp and got dressed. After I dressed I pecked him on the lips smiling. Everyone knows Vince can sleep through a thunder storm so I didn't think he'd wake up, as much as I wanted him too. He'd probably be pretty pissed that I just left but it's Sunday so I'd be back for the barbecue. I always start out at the garage though. Best place to think.

Carefully I made my way down stares being sure not to wake the boys, since they were all sprawled out across the floor. When I made it to the garage I changed back into my work clothes and got started on Alex's car. Seriously still can't believe this guy let his car get this bad. _I mean yeesh_. A few hours later I found that there was a lot more damage than I initially expected to the engine and the battery. I ended up having to strip out everything and replace a whole lot. Twice as much work and time but at least it gives me something to occupy my time with until this De Luca business.

"Why am I _not_ surprised to find you here?" Dom questioned from the other side of the shop, "It's _Sunday_. We take a break from everything on Sunday's. Family barbecue. You know that."

Wiping my hands I smiled brightly at him, "This _is_ me taking a break. This is how I think."

"About the De Lucas or about Vince?" He walked up to me and started helping with the engine

"Both." I shrugged, "I guess there's not much to _think_ about with Vince. Pretty much spilled the beans to him last night."

"We heard." He laughed

I felt my face get hot, " _Oh shit_. You _had_ to say that huh Dom!" He laughed louder at my glare, " _Whatever_."

"He feels the same you know." He became serious as he pulled up a seat, "He really likes you. I can see it in his eyes. Something's changed."

"Right. Well we'll see where it goes." Sighing I sat next to him, "Any news on the De Lucas?"

"Actually, that's why I tracked you down." He crossed his arms, "Mr mob boss himself has taken up shop in LA. Some big job his boys are pulling in a few weeks. That's our chance to get into his place. Bet the cash or the cars are there."

My eyes lit up and I latched onto Dom shocking him a bit, "Thank you so much Dom! Thank you!"

Nodding he hugged me back, "Okay. Well we'll know soon enough. Now come on," he led me off the chair and towards the door, "It's almost time for the barbecue."

After I went home and changed into somewhat family barbecue attire- _meaning a strapless black lace chiffon romper that stopped just below my ass cheeks and showed off my tan_ \- we both drove back to Doms house where everyone was getting the food ready.

He smiled at Vince who came outside when he heard our cars, "Brought her home for ya V." Turning he winked at me and headed inside

Vince smiled down at me, placing his hands on my hips he pulled me too him, "Why'd you just take off this morning?"

"Regular routine." I slid my hands up his chest shrugging, "Plus you looked so cute just sleeping so I didn't want to wake you."

"Kind of thought you ditched me." He laughed tracing a finger on my cheek

I smirked up at him, "Isn't that your job?"

Rolling his eyes he brought me into another amazing kiss. His hands went down to grasp my ass tightly which seriously turned me on. My hands went under his shirt to roam this beautiful muscles.

"Hey love birds!" Someone screamed from the side of the house, looking over I seen it was Leon, "Dom said to come and help with the food already." Laughing he walked away

Grabbing Vince's hand I walked him over. He groaned, "Seriously? Let's just skip the barbecue."

"Yeah if we did that we'd be dead." I shook my head at him, "no worries. We have plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere."

A few days later we were all centered around the garage. Dom was at the Diner with Jesse and Mia planning what else needed to be done on some of their cars. Leon was under his hood fixing the nitrous, Letty was underneath a new clients hood, and I had no idea where Vince was. Probably at the diner or on his way over. I was still working on fixing Alex's car. So many things were wrong or corroded on this scrap I was beginning to think he pulled it right out of the junk yard and brought it straight here.

"Seriously, why are you still messing with that thing?" Letty scoffed as she slid out from underneath the car she was working on, "Guy obviously fucked it up bad. Doesn't even look worth paying all this money to fix it. Engine, transmission, head gasket, compressor, _everything_ needs to be replaced."

Shrugging I started installing the new motor, "Hey who am _I_ to tell _him_ not to spend his money to fix this? If it was _my car,_ money wouldn't be an issue." Smiling I winked down to her, "Plus the more money he spends the more money I make. _Something tells me he can afford it._ "

"Yeah, the guy dresses like he's straight out of Beverly Hills." Leon barked out laughing

"Probably is." I chuckled, "He's sweet though. An idiot when it comes to cars but not a bad guy."

"Now say that when Vince is here." Letty smirked

"I may be blonde but I'm not stupid." I rolled my eyes at her

Seeing something move out of the corner of my eye I turned to the figure and was completely stunned. Shock happiness and a little anger shot though me. Standing there, next to Hector, was my sister Zoey and Bruce. They looked just as shocked and happy to see me.

I must've of squealed or screamed loud enough to freak out Leon and Letty but I sprinted to the two at the door. Quickly I latched myself onto my sister and she did the same hugging me tightly.

"Calleigh!" She squealed squeezing me, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Pulling her back I looked at her and then too Bruce

He smiled deeply, I could see the tears in his eyes already, as he pulled me into a tight hug lifting me off the floor, "Ah _Little Cam_! I missed you! Homes not the same without ya."

I smiled at the two of them when he put me down, "So _why_ are you two here? I told you we'd handle it."

"Well I made the decision to _not_ let my only sister walk into something like this alone." She sighed and took my hand, "We both know you're trying to protect me, and I know that's what Jay would want too, but I'm tired of that! If you're walking into something like this I want to be _with_ you. I already lost one sibling I don't want to lose you too."

I was about to argue when Bruce spoke, "She's right. This involves all of us." He motioned behind him, "Even Hector here."

"Jay was a good guy. Helped me a lot at the shop and the races." He sighed, "I'll do what I can."

"You plannin on introducin us to your new friends?" Bruce asked nodding behind me

Turning I seen Letty and Leon looking over at us curiously coming over. Leon's eyes seemed to be glued onto my sister which kind of made me bristle. Zoey certainly didn't look like a fifteen year old but that didn't make his eyes okay with me.

"Guys this is my little sister Zoey and our friend Bruce. This is Letty and Leon, some of the people that are helping me out."

They all shook hands and Hector smiled, "I'll go see if I can't track down Dom and the others. They probably wanna meet you."

When he walked out Bruce followed Leon over to his car and Zoey followed me smiling, "So where's this _Vince_ guy at?" She looked around excitedly

"He's around here somewhere." I rolled my eyes at her as I started up on the transmission, "You'll meet him soon, don't worry. Probably out testing his new system."

"So these guys are profession racers or something?" She took a seat in the stool beside the car crossing her legs

"Maybe professional _street racers_." I laughed, "Pretty legit."

"You look different, Calle." She mused, " _Happier_ than I've seen you in awhile."

"Well I've kept myself exceptionally busy these past few weeks." Looking to her I smirked, "Even if I didn't have you to bitch me out constantly."

She rolled her eyes, "All you ever did was work on cars and hang out with the guys. Gotta squeeze some girl time in there _sometimes_."

Letty walked over laughing, "Ugh oh. Looks like we've gotta deal with two Mia's now."

I looked to her and groaned, "You have _no idea_. She's only a year _younger_."

"Hell- _lo_. Who is _that_?" My sister asked shocked, jaw dropping

Both Letty and I turned to the door to see Dom, Vince, and Jesse walk through it. We smirked at each other, "Bald ones Dom- Letty's man, and the scruffy one is Vince. The guy you've been wanting to meet."

She nodded still staring, "And the cute blonde?"

" _Cute blonde_?" Letty and I both said looking at each other shocked

"You mean Jesse?" Letty scoffed, "Man, I recognize that look." She motioned to my sister but turned to me smirking, "Better watch out big sis. That's the same look you got with Vince."

Scowling at her I pinched my sister, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Put your tongue back in your mouth please." I raised a brow at her blush, "And be _nice_ when you meet Vince. Not like how you acted with Rem when we were first dating."

She rolled her pretty eyes again and whispered as the guys came over, "That was only because Rem was always _rude_."

Vince walked over to me and snaked an arm around my shoulders, "And who's this? The famous Zoey?"

Zoey beamed up at him, "Yup. You must be the famous Vince. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand raising a brow, "Heard _a lot_ about you."

Vince cleared his throat looking away from her gaze, "Good things I hope."

"Of course." I smiled up at him then motioned to the other too, "This is Dom and Jesse. Guys this is my sister Zoey." I looked to Bruce who walked over with Leon, "And that's another one of our friends, Bruce."

Bruce nodded smiling wide as he shook hands with Dom, "Dominic _freakin_ Toretto. I've heard about your racing skills man. Fuckin _epic_."

Scoffing I rolled my eyes at him, "Already trying to _kiss ass_ , Bruce?"

He laughed, "What? Can't appreciate his racing?"

Dom laughed shaking his head, "Thanks I guess. We'll see what you can do at the races this week. I'm assuming you guys are here for the job on the De Lucas?" He looked to me for confirmation and continued when I nodded, "Okay. The more people the better. Come on," he motioned for us all to follow him, "Let's all get something to eat and then talk about our next move."

That night came and my sister, along with Bruce, ended up staying in the house I was living in. I, on the other hand, ended up having some fun with Lucas in his room, _where I have been spending most of my time since we got together anyway_. He was leaning over me smiling after we finished.

" _What_?" I asked cocking my head at him, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I just still can't believe you gave me a chance." He smiled kissing me, "Never in a million years would I ever think I could catch a girl like you."

"You're such a creep." I laughed teasing him then rolled my eyes, "But continue telling me how amazing I am. Go on."

He attacked my ribs until I squealed for mercy, "You know, you're pretty lucky to have me to."

I pretended to think for a minute, "I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass."

His jaw dropped, "You're such a smart ass." He shook his head, "I bet you were up all night trying to come up with _that one_."

"No," I climbed up on top of him, "I was up all night doing something _else_."


	5. Chapter 5

The following weekend was when Dom decided to go for the De Lucas. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. A lot of the guards were gone- which was odd. Rumor has it there was a big job brewing for them so we thought we could get our money this way. I- on the other hand, was hoping Jerry De Luca would be here and I would have the chance to kill that son of a bitch myself. We already broke in and the guys were all spread out trying to find the packages. They should still have the bags of cash because im sure they were going to use it for a different job. I found myself away from all of them trying to scare one of the guards into talking.

" _Where is he_?!" I screamed at the man shoving my Kimber into his throat, "And don't even _think_ about lying. You're head of security in this shit ball."

"I don't know!" He panted flinching when I bent down and grabbed the gunshot wound on his thigh, "Fuck! Stop!"

"Stop lying!"

"They don't tell me where they're going! He- he just took off!" He panted, "I swear!"

"Do you know who I am?" I growled, "Why I'm here?" Narrowing my eyes I seen the recognition flash in his eyes, "Tell me the truth and I _might_ just let your sorry ass live."

"This is about those guys we killed. Your brother- we took that one." My heart dropped and he sneered, "We tortured him and then we killed him. Motherfucker never saw it coming. Thought he could pull one on the De Lucas. You wanna know what we did? We cut him to-"

Before he could finish I shot him dead in the face. Dropping to my knees I let the tears flow freely. They _tortured_ him? _This can't be happening_. He was _alive_ when they took him? Those bastards tortured him to death. I've spent all these months planning a job to avenge my brother and my boyfriend's death- to get their money back, when I should've been trying to save him. What kind of sister am I? I've spent my time in a shop or with a new guy when I should've been trying to save my brother.

I didn't hear Vince yelling for me. I just seen him bend down in front of me and take my gun, " _Calle we gotta go_."

"He's _dead_ Vince." I looked up to him tears pouring down harder, " _Jays_. They- they said they _tortured_ him and then they _killed_ him. He was alive when they took him Vince! They tortured him to death!" Collapsing into his arms I let him lift me up into his arms, "I couldn't save him. I was too late!"

"Shh Calle." He tried to soothe, "You couldn't have done anything."

The next thing I knew I passed out. When I woke up I was in Vince's bed. Everything came back to me and I clenched my eyes shut trying not to cry. How am I supposed to face Zoey?

Looking to my left I seen she was already in the room staring at me. She came over to the bed and took my hand. The look on her face told me she already knew.

Latching onto me she cried, "Calleigh."

She didn't need to say anything. Hugging her tightly I tried to keep the tears at bay, "Zo, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head furiously, "When Jesse told me I didn't want to believe it. He was alive when they took him! And- and they tortured him. I couldn't! And- and then Vince walked in with you and you were passed out. I thought you were _dead_!"

"Shhh, I'm okay Zo. So is Bruce." I tried to sooth her, "You aren't losing _anyone_ else."

"Bruce- _all of them_ \- wanted to go to Jay's house but- but all of his stuff is there." She pulled back looking broken, "I can't be here anymore Calleigh! He died here!"

Looking deep into her eyes I sighed, "You want to leave? It's been months, Zo. The people here-"

"Please Calleigh." She pleaded, "This is too much. I just want to go home. I- I don't want to do this anymore."

Nodding I squeezed her arm reassuringly, "Okay. Okay. I'll go and pack. We can leave tonight." Laying her down I climbed out of the bed, "Just try and get some rest. I'll go talk to the guys."

"You're _what_?!" Vince screamed in front of me causing me to flinch back, " I can't fucking believe this!"

We were all standing downstairs after everything when I told them what was going to happen next. Letty and Dom were sitting on the chair, the guys and Mia were spread around the room, Bruce was leaning on the wall next to Zoey and Vince was standing, infuriated, in front of me.

"You sure about this Calle?" Dom asked getting up with Letty

"She needs to heal from this." I said softly looking away from them, "It's what we were going to do before all of this. I have to do what's best for her."

"You don't have to leave! You cant just fucking run away!" Vince scoffed, "After everything, all this time together, you're just taking off?"

"I have to Vince!" I yelled back at him, "She doesn't want to be here! This is where Jay died, he's the only parent she's known. I'm not going to abandon her. She wants out."

"There has to be-"

"V," Dom stopped him, "Don't make it harder man."

He scoffed looking at me like I'd just torn his world apart. Quickly he bent over the couch, grabbed one of the large cases full of money, and threw it at my feet, "Fine. Take your cut and take off. But if you do go don't expect a warm welcome if you ever come back." With that he stormed past all of us and our the door

"Vince! Stop!" I yelled starting to go after him but Letty stopped me

"Let him go, Calle." She gave me a soft smile, "He's not going to listen." Pulling me into a hug she sighed, "But you know you always got a place here. Warm welcome and all."

Dom hugged me next, "You need anything you give me a call, Blondie, alright?"

When I nodded Leon and Jesse barreled me into a hug, "It won't be the same without you here girl." Leon sighed pulling back with Jesse

Jesse looked down sadly, "Just take care of yourselves. Call if you need us okay?"

Mia latched onto me last, "Ugh, I wish you would stay. Call me at least?"

Nodding I motioned for Bruce who grabbed the bags and went out to the car. After Zoey said her goodbyes we took off.

 **A/N** _: So this is the end of this story. This story is basically the prelude guys! I'm making another one with these characters but I'm incorporating them into the movies. The next one in this series is_ _ **Love Me Love Me Not Part II: TFATF**_ _Guys! I have multiple versions of The Fast and the Furious series I'm working on currently so you guys should definitely check those out! Thanks!_

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own any of The Fast and the Furious plots and/or characters._


End file.
